(1) Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus which includes a curvature-changing member configured to change a curvature of a display module.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As display apparatuses for implementing images, various types of displays have been used, such as liquid display panels, plasma display panels and organic light-emitting display panels.
As the application fields of display apparatuses are gradually expanded, various characteristics are being demanded in each application field, and demands for three-dimensional effect, immersive effect, etc., as well as characteristics related to simple image display, are being increased. To meet such various demands, research for improving the structures of display apparatuses in various shapes has been continuously carried out.